Experiment R0CK574R
by MangaTranx
Summary: Yui a normal girl that goes to collage with her band, gets herself involved in a car accident and meets two crazy doctors. Yui, being the air-headed girl that she is, somehow gets involved in their crazy experiment. Follow Yui as she meets new people, has new adventures, and sees the world in different eyes.
1. The Accident

**Hello there, I had had this idea stuck on my head for a couple of weeks now, and I just wanted to get it of my head so that I can concentrate on my other stories. I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter but I will finish the fanfic so if you like the first chapter, you'll just have to be a little more patient for the next one. Yui is going to be a little OOC but it will make the story interesting. Also, this fanfic is centered at the end of the anime when they go to collage, Vol. 1 Ch. 1 in the manga. Well then, let's get right into it!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in K-ON or the anime series K-ON**

* * *

_Prologe_

_The Accident_

_'Thoughts'  
Writing_  
**(A/N)  
**"Speaking"

**Yui POV:  
**

_Dear reader,_

_I never expected the experiment was going to be such a success, I thought it was going to be a total failure the first time they explained me their plan. But as we entered the actual experiment, it started to get better and better and we knew it was going to work out, just not to this scale. We thought it was just going to have a couple of fans and then be quickly forgotten, yes, just a small amount of time being really famous and then as soon as it became famous it would be forgotten. Just like a new trend in the internet, oh but we were so, so wrong. I thought after the experiment was finished we would separate ways and live our normal lives but that was not bound to happen, and if it was, it was still very far away till they could live a normal life. I've made lots of big mistakes all my live and during the experiment too, but the biggest mistake I made was at that time when I… I… I rather not think about it. Maybe I'll write about it when we get to that point of my story, and maybe you'll be able to tell me if it was a mistake or the right thing to do at the time. But first I have to tell you about the day it all started, I had just come back from my home town during last year's summer break and I was itching to go to sleep…_

I was walking through the streets and sometimes stoping by the numerous sweet stores to just stare, all the staring was making my mouth water and it was a shame that I didn't have any money left to buy any of the expensive sweets. _'Man, I'm so hungry, I wish I hadn't wasted all my money buy all those snacks when I was home."_ I was so distracted with my thoughts that I didn't even notice the ultra mega cute puppy that was being taken out for a walk, I kept walking in the direction of my university. I was trying hard not to look at the restaurants and candy shop any more because it would just make my stomach hurt more. I kept a good pace until I noticed that someone tapped my shoulder in a very gentle way, and when I turned around I saw and old lady. She seemed like the typical old lady that you could find anywhere. She had a tan sweater and black baggy pants, her shoes were the typical old lady shoes and she wore a big tan hat on top of her short white hair. "Yes?" I said.

"Hello there young one, I just wanted to ask if you know where the station is," asked the old lady. _'AWW, I just want to hug her! She seems so cute! No Yui, concentrate you have to take her to the station! Even though I just came from the station and I'm dying of hunger…'_

"Sure I know where the station is, if you want, I'll take you there," I answered giving her a smile.

"You will? Oh you're such a nice young lady!" exclaimed the old lady. _'CUTE!' _As we walked to the station, she and I walked in uncomfortable silence and I noticed that she couldn't quite carry her bag so I decided to help her out.

"You can give me your bag if it's to heavy for you to carry," I said while pointing at her bag.

"Oh, no need to worry, I can manage just fine," she answered.

"Well if you're going to carry it by yourself, at least let me give you my arm so that you won't trip," I said while I positioned my arm in a way that she could hook onto it. I noticed she was hesitating but she finally hooked onto my arm and I have her a smile, which she returned.

"I wish more young people were as pretty and nice as you are young lady," she said giving me another smile.

"Oh, no need to praise me, I'm sure there are plenty people that are so much better looking and nicer than me," I said as I scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"No need to put yourself at the bottom of the list honey," she said.

"I'm really not…" I started but I was interrupted by the grumbling in my stomach.

"My, you were hungry all this time and you didn't tell me?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't want to disturb you plus, I don't have enough money to buy something…" I said while looking away in embarrassment. She stopped and I heard her unzip her bag and when I turned around she handed me a small brown bag.

"Here, I wasn't that hungry so I have some left overs from my lunch bento."

"THANK YOU!" I said enthusiastically as I grabbed the bag and ate the sandwich as we kept walking towards the station once again. When I finished I turned to look at her and noticed that she was looking at me with a pleased expression.

"You're really easy to please aren't you?" she asked me.

"Maybe…" I answered once again embarrassed. _'How many times am I going to be embarrassed today? I think I'm turning into Mio…' _I thought. We continued to walk unitl I saw the station once again. "We're here!" I said as I pointed to the station.

"Thank you very much," she said while she vowed slightly and unhooked her arm off of mine. "I think I can go alone from here."

"Are you sure?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Yes I'm sure don't worry about it," she said as she crossed the street but, I noticed that as soon as she was in the middle of the street the walking sign turned red and one car started speeding towards her.

"Watch out!" I screamed as I ran towards her while waving my hands above my head. As I ran towards her, everything seemed to stop, the woman walking her dog in front of me seemed to move in slow motion, as well as all the things around me did. I tried to run faster but I still felt that I wouldn't reach to her in time and that it wasn't possible to save the nice old lady who still was obviously not ready to die. _'Am I ready to die?' _I asked myself but shook it off. What I needed to concentrate on running faster and pushing the old lady out of the way. The car was getting closer and closer to her and I still seemed to be too far away to reach her. _'Why must my legs fail me now? Why must this old lady have to suffer from a car accident?! She didn't do anything!' _I thought. Why was I so angry? I still didn't know, maybe because she gave me food. But then I realized that it wasn't because she gave me food or because she was nice to me, it was because she resembled my neighbor back home who cared so much about me and I never wanted to see grandma in thins kind of situation. As soon as I realized that, I speed up and managed to get close enough to push the scared old lady out of the way but… I wasn't able to run my way out of the car's direction in time, and as I heard the squeaking of the car trying to stop, I turned my head to the right enough to see the blue car crash against my body. As I was crashed against the car and then fell into the floor I could her the grandma and the man who drove the car freak out as many people called an ambulance. I felt nothing, my body was numb, I couldn't even open my eyes anymore. The only things I could feel was the hot blood running through the right side of my face and the salty tears of someone who I guess was the old lady. I heard the ambulance in the background as I started to lose my consciousness. _'Am I ready to die?' _I asked myself once again as the paramedics carried me and put me inside the ambulance. When the car started they put a mask on my mouth and nose, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hangers are not my style and I personally don't like to write them because I'm not good at them but I tried my best. Please review if you liked it and if I did something wrong don't hesitate to tell me! Will Yui be able to survive the car accident? Will she be alright after that? I'll answer all your questions in chapter 1. Whenever I decide to post it… HEHE BYE :P  
-MangaTranx**


	2. I'm Part Of An Experiment?

**Well, I still have no ideas for my other stories so here goes another chapter of this story in order to clean my head up of all the stories I've thought of. Let me know if you like where the story is going in the reviews!  
- I don't own K-ON or any of it's characters**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_I'm Part Of An Experiment?_

_When I was hit by that car while trying to save the old lady, I wasn't ready to die but my legs and body moved on their own and I didn't even think about what I was doing. Once I started running there was no turning back, and when I was aware that I had been hit by that car; I felt something I had never felt so strongly before. Fear, I was afraid I may not see my friends and family ever again, or even get to see if my sacrifice was enough to save her. I was just so afraid…_

**Yui POV:**

"BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP" Once I started to regain my consciousness once again, I could hear the sound of what I guess was my heartbeat. The hospital was silent and I still wasn't strong enough to open my eyes, so I just laid there and listened to everything around me. There was a couple of times that I could hear the steps of the doctors pass my door but other than that, and the sound of my heartbeat, there was nothing else to hear. I decided that it was better that I went back to sleep if I wanted to rest my body and recuperate. By now, all that fear that had filled my body when I was losing my consciousness had left, but I still worried that I may not be the same as I was before when I woke up.

When I woke up again, I noticed that the hospital was a little bit noisier than it was the last time I woke up. I had regained enough strength to open my eyes, and move my body around a bit. I opened my eyes, to see that I was tucked in a white bed with white sheets. To my left there was heart-rate monitor and to my right there was an empty chair. In front of me there where two doctors talking amongst each other and writing something down in their clipboards once in a while. "Excuse me…?" I said to both of the doctors startling them.

"Huh?! You're awake? This soon?" asked the male one of the doctors.

"That's some amazing healing…" said the woman amazed.

"What are you talking about? What happened during the accident?" I asked the doctors with curiosity.

"Well, during the accident the car managed to crush your right arm braking it in the impact, and you also broke a couple of ribs," said the woman. I sighed in relief when they didn't mention anything to serious, "But, you also took a hit to your head and it wouldn't surprise me if you developed amnesia," continued the woman while looking at the clipboard she held once again.

"I remember that I'm supposed to so, I think that I don't have any amnesia," I said.

"Well, if your up after only one night, I think that we'll be able to release you sooner than we thought,' said the man as he smiled at me.

"Your probably right but, let's do a check up now to see if she can leave early," said the woman as she sat on the chair next to me and took out her tools. I sat up with the help of both of the the doctors and she started checking my heart first. After they helped me walk into different testing rooms and finally, they opened the cast in my right arm and put a new one. After they took off the bandage of my ribs and put a new one on. When they were done, they left and let me rest for a few minutes as went to check the tests. I closed my eyes and rested my ribs, after all that walking they ached a bit and as I rested I heard something that made me jump out of my skin. _"Hello!" _It was the voice of a girl, a girl that I didn't know and what's more, there was no one in the room.

"Hello?" I asked, but no one answered. "Huh? Maybe it was just my imagination."

"Well, we finished looking at your tests, we would prefer if you stayed one more day, but if you want to leave, you're free to go," said the man as he and the other female doctor entered the room.

"I can leave?" I asked.

"I believe that's what he just told you," said the woman.

"Well, I would like to leave," I said while quickly sitting up, I regretted that decision a second later when my ribs started to hurt like crazy though.

"Don't be so reckless!" said the woman as she ran to me.

"Don't worry about it," I waved it off as I stood up and went to the towards the bathroom to change my cloths. I changed back to my cloths from yesterday that consisted of light jeans, a blue and white stripes short-sleeved shirt, and white shoes. When I came out, the doctors looked at me, then looked at each other and nodded. I was confused when they walked up to me and started inspecting me with their eyes and sometimes saying "Yes, it might work" and "We need to fix that". "Umm… what's going on docs?" I asked confused.

"Nothing really, but we noticed that you could be a good suspect for our new experiment," said the woman. After she said that, they finally stopped walking around me and stood in front of me.

"Do you want to be part of a crazy and incredible project that involves becoming a famous band?" asked the man while he grabbed my hand.

"Please say yes," said the woman while she grabbed as she grabbed my other hand. I just stood there perplexed. _"You know, you should do it! It might be exiting, and you never know, you might actually become famous!" _said the girly voice. I was about to answer the voice when the two doctors started to whine and get all over me while saying "PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"I don't know, I'm no good with crownds or anything to do with hard work," I said desperate to get out of this situation.

"Don't worry! We'll help you fix that!" both of them said in unison. _'Wow… they really want someone like me to join their experiment,' _I thought. _"Well, you do have the quality to appeal to people really quickly," _said the voice. _'I really wish I didn't have that now… Wait a second! Who are you?' _I asked, but I didn't get an answer because the voice only laughed, which ticked me off.

"So? Will you join?" asked the woman.

"Fine!" I yelled without noticing because I was getting annoyed by their begging and because the voice annoyed me.

"YAY!" they screamed in joy.

"Come to this cafe next Saturday and make sure no one knows you're there," the woman said as she handed me a paper and left with the man dancing in joy… literally… I just stood there and asked myself how did I get involved in their crazy experiment. After I thought about it for a while I just let it go and started walking towards my university, once again. _'I wonder if that kind of thinking is what leads people to think that I have a happy-go-lucky state of mind." _

After walking for half and hour I finally reached the university gates. I started walking as fast as I could towards my dorm without making my ribs hurt, but I stopped when I looked at the cast in my arm. _'Mio probably would get worried if she saw my cast and my bandage,"_ I thought. _"Maybe I could sneak in my room, get a hoodie and head to the cafeteria for some food, then go to my room and sleep. Yes, that seems like a good plan," _I thought as I started to walk into a crowd of girls heading to my door and tried to blend in with them. I successfully entered my dorm without being seen by Mio, Mugi, Akira, Ayame, Ritsu, or Sachi. I started to run towards my room and managed to get in and lock the door. "OUCH! My ribs hurt like crazy! Why would I even run!" I screamed but then covered my mouth since Akira could be in the next room. I carefully changed my clothes for dark blue jeans, blue converse, a while shirt, and a big black hoodie that covered my face when pulled down enough.

I walked slowly to the cafeteria, it was about 2pm and most of the people would be eating right now. _'I would prefer if I didn't eat at this time, but I've been starving since yesterday afternoon and I've got to eat now!' _I reached the cafeteria and I quickly grabbed a tray and filled it with food and went to sit down in the only table available that wasn't that crowded. I started to eat, but I was interrupted when someone tapped my back and I chocked on my food. I started coughing and someone started hitting me in the back. When I finally swallowed my food, I sighed and the same person hit me again, the only difference was that this time she hit me harder, causing my ribs to hurt even more. _'MY RIBS! WHY WOULD YOU HIT SOMEONE WHEN THEY ARE DONE CHOKING! AND WITH BROKEN RIBS! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF SICKO OR SOMETHING? DO YOU ENJOY HITING HELPLESS PEOPLE?!' _I mentally screamed, taking my frustration out. _"She doesn't know that you have broken ribs though…"_ said the feminine voice in my head, yet again. _'You're right…' _I mentally answered, I didn't try finding out who it was because I doubt she would tell me.

"Sorry for startling you there, but can we sit next to you? There is no more space in the lunch room," said a really familiar energetic voice. I turned around and saw a the familiar faces of Ritsu, Mio, and Mugi. Behind them was Akira, Ayame and Sachi. I looked around the room and, it was true, there was no more space, but next to me. _'Why must fate be so cruel? Why do they have to come down to eat at the same time as me and then sit next to me?' _I asked no on in particular. After I said that, I heard the voice in my head laugh.

"S-sure…" I said unsure. I had to change my voice tone and my accent a little so that they didn't know it was me.

* * *

**Well, there goes the first chapter for this story. My other stories are going to have new chapters uploaded this week because I've made a good progress with the drafts this weekend.  
-MangaTranx**


End file.
